If I Ruled the World
by DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympians
Summary: What happens when the World is under the control of teenagers, fangirls, and fanboys? How will the Nations survive? Rated T for Romano and OCs if necessary.
1. Prolouge

**A/N: Oh yes, another Hetalia fic. This one stars a bunch of different OCs, who are all based off my friends and me. WE RULE THE WORLD!**

"This is an outrage!" A European citizen screamed. "I refuse to be a part of this new regime!" he shook his fist at the giant marble building. "I refuse!" He spat on the white steps, and stalked away.

Inside the building, the Supreme ruler of Europe watched the scene from the surveillance cameras around the area. A smile crossed the leader's face.

A guard was also watching the video feed with a neutral expression. "That man is a nuisance. Shall I call Security?" He reached for his phone. The leader held up a hand.

"No. He's amusing. He'll come to us eventually. If not…" The leader stopped there, leaving the guard to finish the statement with his imagination.

"Affirmative." The guard nodded and walked out of the dark room.

Another smile played across the Supreme ruler of Europe's lips. This would need to be told to the other leaders…

**A/N: Ok, I'm gonna leave it at that. If you wish to rule a specific country, submit your OC's name, and the country. So far, I have one (to three) rulers for each continent, but if you wish to rule a certain country, please tell me. But no PM. Momma said no PMing. So leave a review instead! And no, you can't have the world. I already rule it.**


	2. The Supreme Rulers

**A/N: Hey people! It's me again! I have come with updates! And 10 new Supreme Rulers! They are as followed:**

**Cassandra, the Supreme Ruler of Greenland**

**Em, the Supreme Ruler of Italy**

**Sydney Bicmark, the Supreme Ruler of Canada**

**Alice Flor, the Supreme Ruler of Spain**

**Susan, the Supreme Ruler of England**

**Beatrice, the Supreme Ruler of Romania**

**Eve, the Supreme Ruler of Japan**

**Travis Wright, the Supreme Ruler of America**

**Lyra, the Supreme Ruler of Latvia**

**Sorry Ali-kun, you were 2 reviews too late. Would you like to pick another country?**

**K, that's all I go for now. Enjoy!**

The Supreme Ruler of Europe, also known as Lizzie Miller, walked into the World Conference Building, her combat boots clicking on the tile floor. She brushed her black curls out of her face.

Lizzie approached the large wooden door, and opened it. Inside was the Conference Room, which was a long, Mahogany table, which would sea each of the personifications. Except for the head of the table, where the Supreme Rulers sat.

Lizzie took her place, and waited.

A minute later, Lizzie's twin and co-ruler of Europe, Ari Miller, walked in, and took a seat next to her sister.

"Do you know when the others will get here?" Ari asked.

"No, but they'll be here soon." Lizzie promised, and kept her eyes glued to the door.

A bit later, the door slammed open, revealing the Supreme Ruler of Australia, he Supreme Ruler of North America, the Supreme Ruler of East Asia, and the Supreme Ruler of Africa. Also known as Lilah Espinoza, Julia D. Fiore, Julienne Paris, and Alaska Palin. They took their seats, and started chatting and giggling about a movie they had seen. Only 10 Rulers to go.

Later, the door opened again, and the Supreme Ruler of Russia, Ukraine, and Belarus skipped in, followed by the co-rulers of South America. Their identities being Kat Bravino, her younger sister Ducky Bravino, and little Kara Miller. They took their seats.

5 minutes later, the door had opened yet again. This time, showing the Supreme Rulers of Central Asia, and the Supreme Ruler of Antarctica and the North Pole. They are known as Mike Smith, Paul Chase, Tony Jones, and Jason Venitzo. they took their seats and were instantly glued to their cell phones. Only 1 leaders to go.

Finally, the Supreme Ruler of the World walked through the door. Her name is Shelby Venitzo. She sat down and put on her voice changing headset. "Let the Countries in." She commanded in her new, robotic voice.

The other Leaders followed her lead, and put on their headsets. No one knew their identities but each other. In the back, a maintenance worker dropped the black curtain that separated the Leaders from the Nations, and the door opened.

**A/N: Ok, that chapter's just kinda like the intro to the Supreme Rulers, so yeah. And just because Kat is the Supreme ruler of Russia, Ukraine, and Belarus, doesn't mean that you can't choose one of those three. If you choose a country, just remember, you work under them, and they work under me. And since we're all friends, there will be no war. Right?**

**Oh, and for the OC submissions, I need a name (last name is optional), a description, and personality. K? Thank you all! Now, I sleep!**

**~DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympians**


	3. Supreme

**A/N: Ok, next chapter. We have more Supreme Rulers!**

**Nykole, the Supreme Ruler of Prussia**

**Sveta Eve Lutvaliyev, the Supreme Ruler of Russia**

**Lena Gardonin, the supreme Ruler of Switzerland**

**Sorry again Ali-kun. You were late. 2-3 reviews late… Um, try again? And are you sure you don't want Poland, Sweden or Germany? **

**Anyway, in History class today, I learned about Joseph Kony. Anyone know who he is? Hm, not a lot of people; well, I'll tell you a bit. Kony is the #1 guy on the "Most Wanted Criminals" List for crimes against Humanity. He abducts hundreds of thousands of children in his country (Uganda) and forces them to be part of his army. HE uses the girls as sex slaves, and forces them all to kill their own parents and other people. Now, this guy has been doing this for 20 years, so why hasn't he been stopped? Because he's invisible; Just about 99% of the planet has no idea who he is. It's our job to make him famous, so that the Government will help Uganda with Kony. There are two ways you can help. 1) Go to Youtube and look up "Kony 2012". Trust me, it's not an ad. Watch the whole thing. 2) Go to . Trust me on this. Do what you have to, Facebook, Twitter, post it on your bio, whatever. But it has to be done THIS YEAR. Pass on the word; make Kony famous! **

All the nations filed into the room, and they all started arguing or shouting. From behind the curtain, Shelby smiled.

"I don't see vhy ve haf to answer to zis regime." Ludwig Beilshmidt, or Germany, sighed.

"Ve~ maybe it will be fun!" Feliciano Vargas, Italy, smiled, and sat next to Ludwig.

"_Welcome Countries._" A metallic voice rang out, turning everyone's head to the black curtain. "_I am the Supreme Ruler o the World. But you all may address me as 'Supreme'._" The voice said.

"Who are you?" Arthur Kirkland, England, stood up. "You've taken over the world overnight, but no one knows anything about you or your followers!" He slammed his fist on the table, leaving a crack in the wood. "Why can't we see your face, you coward?" He demanded.

"_Well, I wasn't alone when I did it._" Supreme chuckled. "_I had a little help._" An audible snap was heard, and a floodlight blazed onto the curtain, revealing 14 silhouettes. "_These are my friends. They've come to say hello._"

**A/N: Ok, that was really short, but kinda cool. Next chapter will be longer, I promise! And I still need more Supreme Rulers. Submit yourself to meeee!**

**~DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympians**


	4. The Curtain

**A/N: Ok, here's to the new Supreme Rulers!**

**Cynda, the Supreme Ruler of Austria**

**Kiara Bedard, the Supreme Ruler of France**

**Yes Ali-kun, you can have China. I just need OC info. And please, try to keep the killing to a minimum. There's enough wrong with China's government already.**

**Back to the story!**

"_Hey! I'm bored!_" A voice that sounded like as robotic as Supreme's spoke. "_Shel, why can't we see the countries?_"

Supreme's (it was obviously Supreme, seeing as it was the one it the middle) head turned to two of the other silhouettes. "_I am not Shel; I am Supreme. And we-_"

"_But we were the ones who physically took over the world! Well, Sydney and her army of turtles helped, but…_" Another voice snapped. _"Recovering Nyan Cat was not easy by any stretch of the imagination._"

Kiku Honda, Japan, was the next to talk. "Um, excruse me, but did you say 'Nyan Cat'?" The two new voices responded immediately.

"_Yeah, why?_"

Most of the countries barely remembered Nyan Cat. None of then had seen where it had come from, but it was viral. The only problem was that it had mysteriously vanished about a hundred years ago. How could a human live long enough to remember that?

"Dude, you brought back Nayn Cat?"

"_For the last time, yes!_" The voices replied. "_It was deemed to be the easiest viral video to use for brainwashing._"

"According to whom?"

"_According to one of our test subject._" One of the other silhouettes snapped their fingers, and a scary-looking gangster walked robotically into the room.

"I am at you ser-vice." He said monotonously.

"W-who's that?" One of the countries trembled. "A-and who are you?"

"_That is for us to know, and for you to find out. Caesaroni-_"

"Wait, how the hell did you get Caesaroni to follow you? He's the biggest crime boss in the world!" Lovino Vargas, South Italy, demanded.

"_Simple, 24 hours of Nyan Cat. We broke him; he wouldn't listen."_ The countries stared at the crime lord, then at the curtain, then at the crime lord again, ultimately confused.

"_Caesaroni, open the curtain please._"

**A/N: DUN DUN DUNNNNN! How's that for a cliffie? And yes, to those of you who have submitted and to those of you who will, when I'm done with the conference scene, I'll do individual chapters on each Supreme Leader. Bye now! I really need to sleep. Posting at 11:57 probably isn't the best thing to do…**

**~DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympians**


	5. Introduced

**A/N: Ok, this is the chapter I had writer's block on, so PLEASE DON'T KILL ME IF IT'S HORRIBLE! Oh yeah, here are the new rulers!**

**Ali, the Supreme Ruler of China**

**Elina Dankersborg, the Supreme Ruler of Germany**

**Jade, the Supreme Ruler of Mexico**

**Alexandra, the Supreme Ruler of Greece**

The countries gasped in shock. Well, most of the countries. Greece was asleep. Standing before them were not crime lords, or dictators, but eight teenage girls, four teenage boys, and two preteen girls. Which is almost as bad.

They sat on official-looking chairs that were lined up in a row. In the center sat a teenage girl who had brown hair and green eyes that could turn from honey to stone in a second. On either side of her sat two girls who looked exactly the same, down to the outfit. They both had neutral expressions and held themselves in a way that said: I rule over you, so do as I say or I'll crush you."

On the left side was a red-head with a wild grin, a dark-haired girl with a dazed look, a girl with lighter hair and an iPod, and at the end of the line were two small girls, one that looked Latino, and the other that looked somewhat like the two identical girls. Both had huge eyes.

On the right side was a girl with light-brown hair and glasses, a dirty-blonde girl with blue eyes and a smirk. Next to her was four boys: One with curly black hair and dark brown eyes, one with a crew-cut and a basketball, one that looked Spanish, and a boy that looked exactly like the girl in the middle.

"Hello." Supreme's voice rang out, and everyone's attention was drawn to the girl in the middle. "We rule this world now. And I think you'll like it. You see-" Supreme was cut off by the sudden ringing of a phone. "Excuse me." Supreme nodded, and fished a cell phone out of her pocket.

"Hello? Oh, hi Alice. Oh yeah. Yes, the tomato shipment is coming- hold on; I've got another call. Hello? Hey Sydney! What- no! How could you let the Bieber escape? He- oh you caught him. Heh. Oh, and give Jerry the Turtle my love!" Supreme snapped the phone shut.

"Now, where were we?" Supreme tapped her chin with her phone. "Right, if you look on the table, you will see a file. Open it." She commanded. The nations looked down in shock, and saw manila folders, but some didn't have folders. The nations who did have folders opened them gingerly.

"Dude! What the hell is this? Why is there a picture of a guy in here?" Alfred Jones, America, called out. Supreme looked to the redhead for an explanation.

"The pictures and words that seem meaningless is the information on you new boss. Some of you don't have a boss yet, so you'll work under your direct Supreme Ruler until you get one." She flashed a smile. "But for those of you who have a Supreme Ruler now, you work under them. They'll be invading your house." She gestured to a folder that had mysteriously appeared in her hand, and with further notice, all the Supreme Rulers had one.

The boy with the basketball opened his folder, and a shocked look crossed his face. "How come nobody picked any countries from our part of the world?" He exclaimed. The Spanish-looking guy elbowed him.

"Dude, that means that we get Kazakhstan to ourselves!" He smiled, and got a smile out of his friend.

The dark-haired girl had a similar problem, but it softened to a smile, and she threw her hands in the air. "DA-ZE!" She shouted. "Korea is all mine!" She cheered.

"Just until he gets a boss." One of the twins chided. The dark-haired girl pouted.

Supreme smiled. "Now go home countries. See what's in store for you." She nodded to a security guy, who then dropped the curtain.

**A/N: Sorry if the chapter was bad; it was kinda informatory. Now to those of you who have submitted and to those of you who will, here's who the people are:**

**The Girl in the Middle – Shelby Venitzo – The Supreme Ruler of the World**

**The Twins – Ari and Lizzie Miller – The Supreme Rulers of Europe**

**The redhead – Julia D. Fiore – The Supreme Ruler of North America**

**The dark-haired Girl – Julienne Paris – The Supreme Ruler of East Asia**

**The Girl with Lighter Hair – Lilah Espinoza – The Supreme Ruler of Australia**

**The two Girls with Big Eyes – Kara Miller and Ducky Bravino – The Supreme Rulers of South America**

**The Girl with Light-brown hair and Glasses – Kat Bravino – The Supreme Ruler of Russia, Ukraine, and Belarus**

**The Dirty-blonde Girl – Alaska Palin – The Supreme Ruler of Africa**

**The Boy with Curly Black Hair, the Boy with the Basketball, and the Spanish-looking boy – Paul Chase, Mike Smith, and Tony Jones – The Supreme Rulers of Central Asia**

**The Boy that Looks like Shelby – Jason Venitzo - The Supreme Ruler of Antarctica and the North Pole**

**Ok, those guys are your bosses. REVIEW!**


	6. A Traitor in the Midst

**A/N: I HAVE MORE IDEAS! And it's about time, too… I haven't updated in two months! *headdesk* I have two more people to recognize…**

**Flora Aalto, the Supreme Ruler of Sweden**

**Jennife, leader of the secret revolutionary movement, which I have not named yet…**

"So, uh, that's it, you'll meet your new bosses when you get home, so, uh, go home." Supreme said. "Because I have an important appointment in a few minutes, so… Yeah." The countries just stared at her. "What are you still doing here? I said GO HOME!" She screeched, sending everyone in a frenzy to leave.

"Was that necessary?" Jason asked his sister when everyone had left.

"Yes, yes it was. I have to go meet guy who may or may not help me with that pesky resistance I mean ASSISTANCE! Yeah, assistance problem… It's so hard to find good help these days… Heh…" Supreme quickly scurried out the door, followed by the rest of the female leaders, who were gossiping and making plans to go out for ice cream.

The male leaders just looked at each other, thinking the same thing: how weird girls are.

"So… Did you guys catch the game last night?" Tony asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Hell yeah, dude! The Lakers totally owned those Bulls!" Paul replied, getting excited. "They're defiantly the team to beat this season." He laughed.

"Nah, those Celtics are gonna win." Jason proclaimed.

"No, it's going to be the Dolphins." Mike contradicted. "Hey, I got four season's passes for the NBA. You guys wanna go?" He asked excitedly.

"I would, but Shelby's on my ass about doing my paperwork…" Jason grumbled.

"Right… Is it just me, or is she even bossier as the Ruler of the World?" Paul noted jokingly.

"Oh hell yeah. Remember in class when you two would fight over who would rule the world?" Mike chucked.

"Oh, dude, that is so not funny. I would've made a better Ruler of the World than that chick." Tony scoffed.

"Oh hell no, you did not just dis my sister!" Jason protested.

"Oh hell yes I did!" Tony replied. "So are we going to that game or what?"

"Sure thing, man! Let me grab my stuff from my office." Jason laughed.

"Dude, what do you need for a basketball game? They have food and junk already there!" Paul said.

"I just need to get my jersey, man! I don't go to a game without my lucky jersey!" Jason said quickly.

"Sure, whatever, man. Just be at the front door in five, okay?" Mike said, and walked out the door. Jason nodded, and ran towards the back of the room, where his office was. Once there, he grabbed his jersey, and his cell phone. He checked to make sure that no one was around before dialing a number.

"_Lovely weather, isn't it?" _A female voice commented.

"Yeah, but I always carry an umbrella." Jason replied.

"_Hello, Jason. How did the meeting go?" _

"Fine. But just to warn you, Shelby's onto us. She left about five, ten minutes ago to meet a guy that could help her with –and I quote- "Pesky resistance problem." Unquote."

"_Well, then we have to make sure that she doesn't get there._"

"I like the way you think. So what do you say about grabbing a bite to eat sometime?" He asked smoothly.

"_Nice try, but no. Just get me the address of where she's going." _The female voice said.

"Fine, fine." Jason sighed, and ran over to his sister's computer.

_Password requested._

"Ah, are you serious? Ladybug." He said.

_Access denied._

"Okay then, Shelby."

_Access denied._

"Italy?"

_Access denied._

"Avengers."

_Access denied._

"Are you kidding me?"

_Access denied._

"Ah! That wasn't the password!"

_Access denied._

"… Jason is awesome."

_Access denied._

"Bullshit!"

_Access granted._

"Oh…" Jason stared at the computer. "Bullshit? Really?" Jason shrugged, and searched for something that had a connection to his sister's meeting. "Let's see… Appointments? Meetings? Is any of that here?" Jason scrolled through the files, seeing only stuff that said 'Lollipop flavors' and 'Mangas to read.'

"This is bullcrap." He muttered, and continued searching. He kept looking, and stopped on one. "People to see. Can you get more obvious?" He clicked the file, and a list of names were brought up, followed by what or where they were from.

"This is it." He nodded, and clicked on a name. 'Owen Flannery – silencer. Xxx Xxxxxxx drive.' Jason quickly grabbed a sticky note and copied down the address, then closed all the files.

_Logout password required_

"What the hell?"

_Access granted. Computer now shutting down._

"… I haven't given that chick enough credit." Jason stated, and re-dialed the number.

"_I heard only birds can fly this high." _ The female voice said.

"I heard only Angels can." Jason replied.

"_Good. Do you have the address?"_

"More than that, sweetheart, I got a name, an occupation, _and _an address." Jason smiled proudly.

"_Good work. Place it on the fountain, and leave." _She instructed.

"C'mon, babe, I've been working for you ever since this thing started, and I still can't see you?"

"_My appearance is classified information. Just place it on the fountain, and leave."_

"Fine. Whatever. But I will find you one day." Jason promised, and hung up. He checked the clock. Twenty minutes since he left. "Crap." He swore, and ran out of the room. He arrived at the front door, where Tony, Paul, and Mike were waiting.

"Hey, dude, we thought you had died back there." Tony joked.

"Nah, just had to stop at the restroom." Jason shrugged, and walked out the door, careful to place the post it on the fountain. Tony and Paul ran ahead, laughing and joking about 'last one there buys the food!'

Out of the corner of his eye, though, Jason saw a figure brush past the fountain, grabbing the sticky note. Jason could have been imagining it, but it looked like the person was winking at him…

**A/N: Duh, duh DUNH! Jason is a traitor! Also, REVIEW!**

**~DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympians**


	7. Cassandra, Em, Sydney, and Alice

**A/N: Hello! Since it was requested by some people, and I already promised it, every other chapter will contain four Supreme Rulers and their mini stories. The other chapters will be the Resistance working against Supreme, :) And since you people have already forgotten all the other Supreme Rulers (and because I missed one and we have two new ones) I'm going to list the OC's name, the country they rule, and the owner of the OC (It will be the order that the Rulers will be in their chapters), and their boss(es).**

**Cassandra, Greenland, Maiya123, Julia**

**Em, Italy, Italy Lover99, Lizzie and Ari**

**Sydney Bicmark, Canada, InsanityAintOptional, Julia**

**Alice Flor, Spain, Hetaliapasta90, Lizzie and Ari**

**Susan, England, GermanyIsAwesome-NotPrussia, Lizzie and Ari**

**Beatrice, Romania, .x, Lizzie and Ari**

**Eve, Japan, 9000chan, Julienne**

**Travis Wright, America, Tragos, Julia**

**Lyra, Latvia, HeartstoBelarus, Lizzie and Ari**

**Nykole, Prussia (still a country here), ChibiSoulReader, Lizzie and Ari**

**Sveta Eve Lutvaliyev, Russia, Sukelai, Kat**

**Lena Gardonin, Switzerland, Flethflower, Lizzie and Ari**

**Cynda, Austria, cyndaqueen, Lizzie and Ari**

**Kiara Bedard, France, KiaraWangWilliams, Lizzie and Ari**

**Elina Dankersborg, Germany, Olive Nut, Lizzie and Ari**

**Jade, Mexico, my cousin, Julia**

**Alexandra, Greece, my other cousin, Lizzie and Ari**

**Emily Bartica, Finland, Oniongrass, Lizzie and Ari**

**Ali, China, Ali-kun, Julienne**

**Flora Aalto, Sweden, AwesomeBrit223, Lizzie and Ari**

**(and the new ones)**

**Xena Nikoli-Hultz, Czechoslovakia, Devil'sEyeAlchemist13, Lizzie and Ari**

**Ciel Allen Wynters, Norway, Keeper of Eternity, Lizzie and Ari**

**Alexander (Sasha) James Wynters, Iceland, Keeper of Eternity, Lizzie and Ari**

**There, done. Here are the first four! Oh yeah, and it's just going to be English. It would take a lot of effort to google translate everything… -.-"**

Greenland wasn't sure what to expect when he got home from the meeting. He had read the profile of his new boss, but it was different than meeting her. When he opened the door, there was a girl, around Supreme's age, sitting on his couch, drinking hot chocolate.

"You're late." She stated.

"Sorry. My flight got delayed." Iceland replied. "Are you my new boss?"

The girl stood up, placing her hot chocolate on the table in front of her. "Yes. My name is Cassandra. And I take it that you are Greenland?" She asked, and held out her hand.

"Yup, that's me." He replied and shook Cassandra's hand.

"Good. I took the liberty of borrowing some hot chocolate. I hope you don't mind." She said, and sat back down.

"No, not at all. You're my boss, so it's practically yours anyway." He shrugged. "I'll go get myself coffee." He turned around to go to his kitchen. _Wow,_ Iceland thought, _she's much nicer than I thought. I wonder if the other countries have bosses like mine, or are they all crazy whack-jobs and corrupt politicians? _He quickly made a pot of coffee, and headed back to the living room. _They're probably all just kids anyway. What harm could they do?_

Back in the living room, Cassandra was on the phone. "No! No- you're not listening. No, means no! Now let's review. What does no mean?" Iceland heard someone say 'no' on the other end. "Good. Now stop calling me!" She hung up, and sighed.

"Who was that?" Greenland asked, and sat down in one of his recliners.

"Another jerk begging me for money. I'm trying to help the people, but I can't do that when I get calls everyday from people who want the government's cash. As if right on cue, Cassandra's cell phone rang. "Again?" She picked up. "Look, I'm not going to give you any- oh, sorry Julia! I've just been getting calls all day from people wanting money. Yeah, I know. Good bye." Cassandra hung up.

"And who was that?"

"Julia Fiore. She's my boss. She wanted to see how things were going over here." Cassandra replied.

"Oh, okay." Greenland nodded.

**~XoX~**

When the Italy brothers opened their door, they were attacked by a short pink-and-blonde whirlwind.

Italy's response: "SAVE ME, GERMANY!"

Romano's response: "WHAT THE HELL? GET THE HELL OFF ME!"

The whirlwind slowed down, and the brothers looked down to see a short girl with short blonde hair, green eyes, wearing a pink dress. "Hello!" She said happily.

"What the hell is a ten-year-old doing in my house?" Romano asked angrily.

"I'm not ten!" The girl pouted. "I'm sixteen!" She crossed her arms.

"She's so cute!" Italy cooed. "What's your name?"

"Glad you asked! My name is Em, and only Em. I'm your new boss!" She grinned. Romano's jaw dropped.

"A stupid girl is our boss? Humph. I'd like to see you try do take control." He rolled his eyes, and next thing he knew, he was face down on the floor with a large bump on the back of his head. "Oooooow, what the hell?" He looked up, and saw Em standing over him with a crowbar larger than her arm in her hands. Plus, she looked pissed. Italy was standing with his back pressed against the door, waving his little white flag.

"Don't question my authority, and your head won't get a beating." She looked to Italy, a smile taking over again. "Now who wants to make pasta?"

Italy snapped out of his trance. "OOH! ME! ITALY DOES! ME!" He jumped up and down, and waved his arms like a child in school. Em nodded, and skipped into the kitchen. Then Romano noticed that she didn't have her crowbar.

_Weird… _He thought.

**~XoX~**

Canada trembled as he opened his door. He looked inside, and cautiously stepped in. "H-hello?"

"Oh. My. GOD! THERES SO MUCH SYRUP!" Came an excited voice from the kitchen. Canada tiptoed over to the door, where he saw a girl around 5'2" with brownish blonde hair and gray/blue eyes lit up with excitement. She was staring at Canada's collection of Maple Syrup. "Damn! This guy's got it made! I wonder when he'll get home…" She said.

"U-um, I am home." Canada said softly. The girl's head snapped toward Canada's direction, a huge grin crossing her face. She skipped over and glomped Canada.

"You have SO much syrup! I WANT!" She squealed, and buried her face in Canada's shirt.

"Um, sure. You can have some." He blushed. The girl looked up at him.

"Really? I can?" She said, giving Canada an equivalent to the big puppy eyes.

"Sure." Canada replied.

"F*** YEAH!" She cheered, and went back to gawking at the large supply of Maple Syrup. "Wait! I totally forgot! I need to introduce myself!" She said aloud. She turned to face Canada again. "Hi, my name is Sydney Bicmark, that's pronounced bice-mark, not bik-mark. Also, I'm your new boss!" She smiled.

"H-how old are you, though?" Canada asked cautiously.

"14."

"O-oh…"

"And I have BIG plans for Canada! We shall rise with our army of turtles and Beiber and TAKE OVER THE DAMN WORLD!" Sydney shouted, adding on an evil laugh for effect.

"O-okay… But isn't your boss's boss the ruler of the world?"

"Oh yeah… Forgot… I also want to make Maple Syrup an official food group!"

"I approve of that plan." Canada replied thoughtfully.

"Then let's get cracking!" Sydney grinned, and a turtle crawled onto her shoulder. "Oh yes, and this is Jerry the turtle. Say "Hi Canada!" Jerry!" She said. The turtle managed a weird wave. "Now say "Hi Jerry!"" She said to Canada.

"H-hi Jerry." Canada said, feeling awkward that he was greeting a turtle. Wasn't that Spain's thing?

**~XoX~**

Spain skipped inside his house, ready to meet his boss. He opened the door, shouting a quick "I'm home!" Into the air. At his call, a tall girl ran downstairs, skidding to a stop in front of Spain. She was tan, with black hair that also had several red streaks, and covered her left eye. She had goldish brown eyes and red and purple glasses. On her ears were little cupcake earrings and earbuds that connected to her iPod, and she also wore a red headband.

"Hola." She said.

"Are you my new boss?" Spain asked excitedly.

"Si! Soy yo!" She said happily. "Me llamo es Alice Flor, tengo 14 años, and I think we're going to get along great!" She grinned.

Spain's reply was a mega glomp, followed by coos of "Oh, she's so cute!" and "A girl!" and such. Alice maintained her happy demeanor under Spain's glomp, and she hugged him back. When Spain let go, he grabbed Alice's hand and skipped to the kitchen. "Vamanos, Alice! Let's get some tomatoes!" He shouted.

"Yay!"

**A/N: Wow, I suck at descriptions… So yeah, the first four minisodes… Yeah… REVIEW! I still need more rulers, and if you want to join the resistance, go ahead! So far it's 23 rulers, and 1 resistance member. SHALL WE EVEN THE ODDS? And for some reason, no one's taken any African nations, Australian nations, South American nations, and a few people have taken Asian nations. It's all European and North American, and a little bit of Asian.**

… **I ramble…**

**~DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympians**


	8. White Females with male Spanish Names

**A/N: Okay, It's been along time since I updated, about a month or two, but I finally got inspiration when I was at Sleep away Camp with FlyingSolo365, who named me Pedro, and her Carlos. Twas a fun week. :) I also have two more Supreme Rulers, **

**Yoon Fran****çois, Supreme Ruler of Seychelles, belonging to ChibiSoulReader**

**Jayson, Supreme Ruler of the Antarctic, belonging to Lord Jaylon**

**NOW ON WITH THE SHOW!**

Anyone on the street with all the coffee shops at around 3 pm, would've seen eight girls, ranging from seven to eighteen, stroll along. Actually, seven girls and one of those minions from Despicable Me. Only female.

The leader sat down at a table at Dunkin Donuts, and the other seven followed her example. A bit later, a man sat down opposite of the leader.

"Are you the person I'm meeting?" The man asked.

"Yes. But just so you know, My name is Pedro Ramirez, that's Carlos Pedroia, that's Alejandro Carriedo, that's Jose Fernandez, that's Roberto Sanchez, that's Pablo Lopez, that's Andre Porque, and the minion is Mipio Workso." Pedro explained, pointing to each of the girls in turn.

"… Might I ask why seven white girls and a minion have male Spanish names?"

"No reason. And if anyone asks, your name is Juanita Gonzales." Pedro whispered.

"But my name is Owen…"

"Not anymore." Pedro said.

"… Whatever. Do you have my money?" Juanita asked.

"Yes. Can you find and silence the leader of the Resistance?" Pedro asked.

"Yes. I have found her already." Juanita nodded confidently.

"Great. What's her name?"

"Her name is-" Juanita started, but was cut off by a large explosion behind him. He instinctively covered his head, as did Pedro, Carlos, Alejandro, Jose, Roberto, Pablo, Andre, and Mipio. A single gunshot was heard, and Juanita slumped over in his seat.

"JUANITA!" Andre yelled, "WHO DID THIS? WHO?!"

"Dude, calm down." Pablo said. "He's just dead. It's not the end of the world." She rolled her eyes.

"Bahdee ba doe da bee ba!" Mipio shouted.

"You're right, Mipio! It is the Resistance!" Carlos shouted as three silhouettes appeared in the smoke from the explosion.

"This is a warning. Don't try to stop us, and step down, or more will die." One said in an ominous voice.

"I'll never step down!" Pedro growled. "Not while I have the world in my grasp!"

"But you won't have it for long. We have friends in high places." She said.

"You know Princess Yue and Princess Celestia?" Alejandro asked incredulously.

"What? No!"

"The Avatar?" Jose asked.

"No!"

"Fuhrer Bradley?" Roberto asked.

"No!"

"Ba bee boo ba?" Mipio asked.

"I don't even understand that one… The point is, that we know what you do, when you do it. Don't try to stop us." They spoke, and disappeared in the smoke.

"Something tells me that we should try to find another silencer…" Pedro mused.

"No, really?" Carlos asked sarcastically.

"Yeah."

**A/N: Just for you people to know, Pedro is Shelby, and Carlos is Lilah. The other girls are their Posse. :) I met them at camp. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. :) REVIEW!**


	9. Susan, Beatrice, Eve, and Travis

**A/N: I officially suck. I've been going around not updating for too long! **

**IIRtW: Damn straight.**

**UaM: What about me?**

**WaC: And me!**

**Me: Um... I'll get to you eventually!**

**MMitT: Sure you will.**

**Me: SHUT UP, OTHER STORIES!**

**WitHaW: NEVAH!**

**Me: I'LL GET TO ALL OF YOU EVENTUALLY!**

**NGT: You barely even touched the chapter you started writing for me a while ago!**

**AaD3: And mine! And it's a gender bender!**

**Me: GO AWAY! I NEED TO INTRODUCE THE NEW SUPREME RULERS! Stupid unfinished stories...**

**Melody Kitsu, Turkey, Guest, Mark Paul and Tony**

**Kazuki, Germania (Yes, he's a country again), coconutheadm (another guest), Lizzie and Ari**

** : I'd be glad to have you aboard, but please pick your country. Any country not already taken can be yours, but only take one. Heheh, I sound like a bucket of Halloween candy~**

**russia fan (yet another guest): No you cannot have South Italy. Em has South Italy already. Pick another country? **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia. Just this idea thing.**

England's hand trembled as he reached for his door. What if his new boss was a nutjob? What if she was a control freak? What if she didn't like tea?! He took a deep breath and mentally slapped himself.

"Pull yourself together, England." He muttered, and pulled the door open. When he looked into his living room, he saw a girl with shoulder-length dark brown hair that contrasted greatly with the streak of white down the left side. Her hair was pushed out of her face with a pair of glasses, and her hazel eyes were studying a copy of A Tale of Two Cities.

She didn't notice when England came in until he cleared his throat. Her gaze flicked up, and she shut the book and stood up, sliding her glasses down to the bridge of her nose. "Mr. Kirkland, I presume." She asked, and held out her hand.

"You'd be presuming correctly then, Madam." England took her hand and shook it. "And I take it that you're Susan Lancastle, my new boss?"

"Correct." She nodded.

"Do you take sugar in your tea, Miss Lancastle?"

"Two sugars in Earl Gray." Susan said. England smiled.

"I think I like you, Miss Lancastle."

"Thank you, Mr. Kirkland." Susan smiled back.

**~XoX~**

The first thing Romania saw when he opened his door was the face of a girl, who appeared to be upside down.

"BOO!" She exclaimed, giggling when Romania took a step back. "Did I scare you?" She asked. Upon inspection, Romania saw that she looked about 11 or 12 with dark red hair that was almost brown that fell to the ground and made a small pile. Her blood red eyes held an aura of mischievousness, and were competing for domination of her face with her thick eyebrows and wide grin that showed a small fang sticking out.

"Not really, I'm just a bit shocked that my new boss is hanging upside down from my door." He stated.

"Silly goose, I'm not hanging from the door! I'm hanging from a bar that I set up from the ceiling so I can look out the door!" She grinned.

"Right... How old are you? And what's your name?" Romania asked.

"15. I'm Beatrice." The girl said. "And you're late. I was waiting for you for about an hour.

"You were upside down for an hour? Cool." Romania nodded approvingly. Beatrice smiled and jumped off her perch, performing a backflip and landing in a crouched position in front of Romania. She held out a hand and a top hat landed on it. She stood up and placed it on her head.

"Now we match." She stated.

"Where did that come from?" Romania asked.

"The ceiling, duh." Beatrice shook her head in a 'your so stupid' way.

"Well, pleased to meet you, Miss Beatrice." Romania offered, sticking a hand out. Beatrice stuck out her hand, and shook Romania's.

"Nice to meet you too. Come on in! There's food on the table." Beatrice said before turning on her heel and skipping towards the wafting smell of food.

_Maybe this won't be all bad. _Romania thought.

**~XoX~**

Japan walked into his home and was greeted by a glomp. His eyes widened, and he pushed off the attacker, and started to rant.

"Excuse me for saying this, but I prefer my personar space prease!" He scolded. When he saw who glomped him, he stopped. "Prease forgive me. I did not mean to speak so rudery rike that." Japan bowed.

"No worries!" The glomper waved it off. "Hi, I'm Eve! Your new boss." Eve gave Japan another hug, and while Japan was still uncomfortable about it, he remained still. There was no point in angering his new boss so early on.

"Even so, my actions were inexcusable. It wirr not happen again." Japan promised after Eve let go.

"Don't worry about it. I'm not mad! In fact, I'm overjoyed!" Eve exclaimed, and did a small dance. "I'm the ruler of a whole nation! And Japan, no less. It's just my luck that I get the most awesome country in the whole world!"

"You... You think I'm awesome?" Japan asked.

"Of course! Where else can you find the best anime and manga? America produces some pretty bad stuff. Don't even get me started on Pretty Little Liars and Desperate Housewives!" Eve shook her head. "So shall we get started on the into? I wanted to try making some Japanese food. Or learning Japanese. Or just reading or watching TV. Whatever's good with you!" Eve slung am arm over Japan's shoulder and steered the man inside.

"Um, okay..." Japan agreed.

"Great!"

**~XoX~**

America couldn't wait to meet his new boss. When he got home, he ran inside, and hugged his new boss, who was sketching in a notebook. America's new boss dropped his pencil at the sudden contact.

"Um, okay, that's alright, you can let me go now, can't... breathe..." The boy gasped.

"Oops! Sorry, dude!" America laughed and loosened his grip. "So what's your name, dude? I didn't really bother to read the file. It was just so boring, you know?"

"I'm Travis Wright." Travis mumbled, and picked his pencil up and continued sketching. Travis had black hair with short bangs that matched his olive skin tone, and made the lone red strand of hair that was about an nice longer than the rest of his hair stick out. His dark green eyes never left his sketchbook, but it was sort of hard to see Travis's eyes due to his long eyelashes.

P

"Like the Wright brothers? That's so cool! Hey, whatchya drawing? Wow! That's really good!" America looked over Travis's shoulder to see that he was sketching what looked like ruins from Ancient Rome.

"Er, thanks." Travis grinned slightly at the praise, and continued to draw.

"So, do you like video games?" America asked.

"A bit, yeah." Travis answered.

"How about McDonalds?"

"It's okay." Travis said curtly, continuing to lead his pencil across the paper in a complicated dance.

"Great! Let's go!" America grabbed Travis's wrist and pulled him off the large leather couch and off to who knows where.

"Gah, wait!" Travis protested, his sketchbook falling to the floor, opening on a drawing of a young girl.

"Hey..." America noticed the drawing. "Who's she?"

"That's Gia. She's the adoptive little sister of the Supreme Rulers of Europe." Travis explained.

"OMG I know her!" America exclaimed, and started bouncing like an excited puppy.

"You do? Huh, small world." Travis noted.

"I wonder where she's been all this time..." America mused, then remembered the video games and McDonalds. "RIGHT! TO THE FOOD AND GAMING! AWAY!" He once again grabbed Travis and dragged him away once again to god knows where.

**A/N: Who's Gia you might ask? She'll be in later chapters. Hopefully the next if I can help it. Seikatsu-chan knows who she is. :3 Anyway, this chapter had the OCs of Insanity Reigns Supreme, .x, 9000chan, and Tragos. Sorry for late update! I'll try to be better and make a schedule. Maybe... Remember, you can still submit an OC for either the Supreme Rulers or the Resistance, using this format.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Country you wish to rule (Don't do if you're for the Resistance):**

**Personality:**

**Notes:**

**I just came up with that. :)**

**Review!**

**~Doc**


End file.
